1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in three dimensional decorative display devices and more particularly, to three dimensional decorative display devices which are capable of being folded from a single sheet of foldable material into such three dimensional form and which sheet of material has a pattern or design conforming to and co-operating with the surface contour of the display device when formed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous decorative display devices and other forms of devices in the prior art which can be folded from a single sheet of paper or similar material into a three dimensional object. For example, children's craft toys often contain sheets of paper or paperboard material having fold lines to identify regions to be folded and possibly score lines to identify regions to be cut and/or removed. These fold lines and score lines thereby provide some guideline and in effect, instructions which enable a child to fold the sheet of material into a three dimensional object.
Heretofore, there has not been any single sheet of foldable material which has a design on the exterior surface and which can be folded into a three dimensional display device with a major portion of the design conforming to and co-operating with the surface contour of the device which is formed, to thereby provide an aesthetically pleasing and useful article. More specifically, there has not been any three dimensional display device which has a flag design on the exterior surface and with the flag design conforming to and actually co-operating with the surface contour of the device to create a unique appearance. In addition, there has not been any such three dimensional device which was folded from a single sheet of paper or paperboard material where the sheet of material, in and of itself, served as a poster or similar single sheet display object.